Soviet Union (IOTMAD)
The Federal Union of Soviet Socialist Putinist–Leninist Republics (FUSSPLR), also known as the Second Socialist State of Lenin (SSSL) from 2020–2024, was the quintessential Soviet Union of IOTMAD. Created by Patriotic_Fool, it defaulted to NPC status on Turn 2 due to inactivity, and was later claimed by christos200 following his defeat as China on Turn 4. Like all countries in the game, it was destroyed at the end of Turn 6 in the atomic crossfire of the Wali–American War. Turn 0–3 Due to Patriotic_Fool's absenteeism, Russia was slow to develop international relations. Its bellicose response to Turan's attempted negotiation of Volgan secession and non-competition over western Siberia, and Turan's equally hostile reaction, spurred it to form a military alliance with the Republic of China. In 2022 it published expansion plans that laid competing claims on several territories of Turan, the Northern Watch, and Poland, subsequently using them as bargaining chips to haggle aid against Turan. In an effort to defuse rising tensions, Australia sponsored a diplomatic summit in Ulyanovsk that resulted in an alliance between Poland, Turan, Russia and Australia, ostensibly for general Asiatic security but primarily as a check against the Northern Watch's increasingly militant foreign policy. In late 2022, China declared war on the Northern Watch after attempts to purchase Taiwan abruptly broke down. At the urging of the Ulyanovsk Coalition, Russia ignored Beijing's request for aid, and subsequently joined the joint attack on China the following year, invading and annexing the newly-independent state of Mongolia in what some suspected was blatant opportunism. Egypt, which had supplied military and financial assistance to the fledgling régime, immediately requested the Coalition to intervene and advised the Northern Watch to terminate further territorial negotiations with St. Petersburg. Turn 4–6 christos200 assumed control of Russia on Turn 4, renaming the SSSL to the FUSSPLR and introducing a new government that restarted talks with the Watch to purchase the Russian Far East. While Russia released Mongolia as a nominally independent country, it did so under numerous treaties that rendered it a Soviet satellite. When Turan protested, Russia launched an ethnically-based smear campaign over so-called Turkic imperialism. Russian foreign policy rapidly began shifting toward favoured relations with the Watch, securing the purchase of the Russian Far East in 2024. It attempted to form alliances with the People's Republic of Montreal and Provisional Government of Germany and Bohemia, neither to avail. In 2025, rumours surfaced suggesting a plot by the Soviets to foster a Northern Watch attack on Turan; Turan and Poland quit the Coalition in protest, and the Watch later severed diplomatic relations with Russia after St. Petersburg attempted to shift the blame. In 2026, Soviet agents sponsored a pro-Communist uprising in Egyptian-held northwest China. Russia immediately recognized the rebels as the legitimate government and declared a no-fly zone over secessionist territory. The Northern Watch denounced the move as blatant imperialism, declaring the Russian-backed Mongol régime an illegal puppet and demanding open communication with the 2023 government. St Petersburg responded by declaring war on Egypt and stating its intent to support the rogue nuclear United States. It then abruptly announced it was withdrawing military forces from China and Mongolia, disavowing any future support to the regions. FUSSPLR was destroyed in the nuclear crossfire at the turn's end. Category:Soviet Unions Category:Countries in IOTMAD